Dwendil Dominion
Dwendil Dominion Demographics Castle Kreth being the centre of the head of state and an impenetrable defensive island, governs 6 major towns (and the remnants of Zephyr) and sparse villages within its borders. The two most northern towns, Graves End and Copperstead both rest upon the mountains of Bitter Wasteland, sparsely spaced out mountains rich in ores. These towns which provide the kingdom with stability are relatively poor. The remaining towns live moderately with farming and regular trade and craft being the economy. Location & Industry The North Western kingdom of Gallahorn Graves End and Copperstead both provide a large amount of metals, minerals and stone to the crown, without which the kingdom will struggle to maintain its checks and balances as it relies on the mines for wealth and infrastructure. Politics The current head of state is King Bertrand Dwendil. King Bertrand is in his 68th year. His law is absolute throughout the kingdom. In exchange for protecting its citizens from terrifying creatures, lawless brigands and the ever present threats from accross its borders, the crown of the Dwendil Empire demands that its citizens pay it tithe, follow its laws, worship its gods, and bow to the installed local leadership (known as "Lawmasters"). This accord has led to a prosperous century, primarily for the Dwendilian political elite. Otherwise, most citizens of the Dwendilian Empire are left to their own devices. However, tensions are brew beneath the chafing watch of the Crownsguard.112 Tensions are also rising with the Caelum Dynasty, which borders the Dwendilian Empire to the east. In the past, the Dwendils have mostly left Caelum to its own devices, occasionally engaging in political nicetieas and the uncommon marriage exchange of daughters and granddaughters. However, there is unrest at the border caused by incursions of creatures and nameless men from the east. A great necromantic creature, who caused multiple deaths in the town of Copperstead, is presumed to have come from Caelum. The mages in Rexxentrum are partly to blame as they by association live within the boarders of Caelum. Religion There are two religions practiced in Dwendil, the first is Paragon, the upper class sanctioned religion is exclusive to those able to buy their way in. It requires a donations to enter and additional large donations to reach the next level or tranche or knowledge and access to the sacred vaults in Kreth Keep and the minor libraries that are found in large towns. The second is a government regulated form of Gallahorn Polytheism. Every temple in the Dwendilian Empire is government-owned and government-run. Public religious practices are considered a social taboo, and the kingdom looks down on divine magic with general disdain. This is likely a result of the after effects of the battle of Zephyr, a widespread disdain towards magic users. Worship outside the approved idolatry is met with imprisonment. The Dwendilian Empire approves very little religious holidays and none are guaranteed to be approved on a regular basis. Given the government's restrictions on religious worship, religious holidays are unlikely to be permitted (and if they are, they are likely highly regulated). The Current Approved Dieties * Erathis: The Lawbearer * Bahamut: The Platinum Dragon * Raven Queen: The Matron of Ravens * Pelor: The Dawnfather * Moradin: The Allhammer * Ioun: The Knowing Mistress Category:Factions Category:Locations